


Price of One

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Gen, Prompt Fic, Romance, Valentine's exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: This is a gift for my friend mahoganydoodles! I hope you enjoy it and Happy Valentine's Day!!!
Relationships: Caulifla/Kale (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Price of One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MahoganyDoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahoganyDoodles/gifts).



Caulifla was typically one of the most cool and collected people in the room. Hot-head? Sure. Impulsive? Sure. But she always had this ease about her composure and right now that was faltering in a clinic waiting room of all places. She was worried about her wife, Kale. 

The room felt very impersonal which countered why they were here in the first place. The walls were decorated in stock art and the chairs even had this stiffness about them, as if to not keep you around long. But this wasn't the first--or likely the last--time they would be visiting. 

Caulifla squeezed her wife’s hand in the cold, unwelcoming waiting room. ”You're sure you okay with this?" Caulifla asked, rubbing Kale’s arm as she laid her head on Caulifla’s shoulder. 

"We want a baby and that's the goal right?" Kale asked, wiping at her eyes. 

Caulifla looked at her with sadness in her eyes, "But I know you wanted to be pregnant. I know that it means a lot to you.” 

Kale cut her off gently. ”But it's not happening for me. Its been a year of trying. I’ll be okay,” Kale said wiping tears from her eyes and smiling at Caulifla. She sighed and pulled Kale in tighter allowing her wife to grieve in her own right. Even if it meant feeling pushed away.

…

Life went on and considering the rockstar wives were actively working on an album it went on at a fast pace. Kale hadn't been feeling well lately so she decided to meet with their bandmate Cabba. She wasn't sure why she was picking his brain on their personal predicament. Probably because he knew both her and Kale longer than anyone else? Either way here she was. 

Cabba blinked back a Caulifla and before he opened his mouth she had this gut feeling that what he was about to say would absolutely enrage her. Cabba had a way of doing that. They had been good friends for years but at the end of the day, he was more like an annoying little brother than anything. He bit his lip and shrugged, “Does it really matter which one of you have the baby?” 

Caulifla saw red, swiftly smacking Cabba over the back of the head. “Yes! It does matter! You idiot!” She flung her body back into her seat and rolled her eyes. 

Cabba rubbed his head and groaned. “Well I didn’t know!” he whined defensively. 

Caulifla shook her head, blonde hair tied into a spiky ponytail. It always mattered because it mattered to her girlfriend and now wife of several years. Even before they became a band and a couple, Caulifla knew that Kale wanted to be a mother. It was something her sweet, compassionate green-haired lover had expressed in several conversations. 

Caulifla rested her cheek in her hand with a huff, “It’s always mattered to Kale and that is the real issue here. She has always wanted to be pregnant and be a mom and I never wanted anything to do with parenting until we got married.” 

“Awww,” Cabba drawled and she tossed a roll from the table in front of them at him. “Seriously. I didn’t know but that has to be hard. Kale deserves the world she's been through a lot.”

“It is. And she does.” Caulifla shook her head and sighed. “I just wish I knew what was right. It’s not happening for her and we have been trying for a while now. It’s starting to take a toll on her emotionally. I think that’s why she was so excited about the band because it was something to take her mind off startin’ a family.” 

“Well, I guess there is no easy answer to that. Because if you try you might be able to get pregnant but that might be hard on Kale. I mean I hope the band is helping but if it is too much for you guys there is not a rush on this album.” 

Caulifla smiled a little, Cabba had changed a lot over the years—they all had. He used to be so intense about deadlines and churning out music. She supposed she had Marron to thank for that. “No, we should keep working on this album. Not for the money or anything but for us. I think we all need it.” 

Cabba nodded and smiled back, “Good. I think so too.”

…

Things had been tense between the two of them since Caulifla started trying to get pregnant. Caulifla had begun to feel Kale’s pain. Having your body poked and prodded by a doctor was no walk in the park. Caulifla was used to being in control so it was especially frustrating being told what to do and having your boundaries pushed by a stranger even if they are a doctor. 

And the results of all that were often frustrating and disappointing. They already had sperm donors selected so at least that wasn’t a concern. Though she would admit that was a more fun aspect than this. At least she could roast the information in those donor profiles. This very 'medical' part of the process offered her no such relief. 

To top it off she hadn’t been feeling well, but it seemed too soon to be pregnancy symptoms and she had just been around Cabba who had been sick with the flu. With the current stress in their household, she was hardly focused on mild nausea and dizziness. She was really worried about Kale who had seemed to be quiet and distant. 

And that  _ wasn’t _ how their relationship was. Kale might be soft-spoken and quiet amongst others but around Caulifla she really blossomed. And Kale had made her grow as a person too. Before her, Caulifla never dreamed of settling down and now she wanted all of that as long as it was with Kale. 

She walked into their kitchen noticing the box of pregnancy tests that she had bought were disturbed. Her immediate thought was she had bought half a box. GREAT. 

She still thought it was too early but it wasn't like she couldn't buy more tests. 

And she thought wrong. Caulifla stared down at the plus sign wondering just how she was going to share this news with Kale. Caulifla was excited and guilty. It had been so easy for her. 

Kale knocked on the bathroom door and slid something under and Caulifla held her breath, eyes clenched shut. "Babe I'm pregnant," But it wasn't Caulifla's voice breaking the news. 

Caulifla stared down at both the positive tests and her eyes welled up. The excitement in her wife's voice tugging at her heartstrings. She knew she was audibly sobbing but she didn't care. 

"Babe are you okay?" Kale asked. 

Caulifla laughed a little though the tears, "Yes, I guess we just got two for the price of one." 


End file.
